


"El placer del dolor."

by m_kitten07



Category: Naruto
Genre: Boys In Love, Light BDSM, M/M, Romance, SasuNaru - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_kitten07/pseuds/m_kitten07
Summary: REMAKESasuke un fotógrafo profesional decide mudarse  a Tokio luego de que su trabajo es juzgado en Estados Unidos como indecente dónde habré su propio estudio y tiene por asistente a un torpe rubio de ojos azules. Cuando es contratado por su amigo Suigetsu para hacer un catálogo de juguetes eróticos el azabache se queda sin modelo por lo que decide usar a su asistente como prueba, lo que lleva a una serie de situaciones que le hacen ver a Sasuke lo atractivo y potencial sumiso que es Naruto y hacen dudar al rubio sobre su sexualidad.Esta es una adaptación del libro de  Catt Ford "Una mano fuerte."¡Que la disfruten!
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Una mano fuerte](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/762354) by Catt Ford. 



> Esta es una adaptación de una obra de Catt Ford con los personajes de Naruto que pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La subi en el 2016 en Wattpad y FF con el seudónimo de Sayuri-chan, donde ya la empece a subir de nuevo y decidí subirla también en AO3.

**_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Naruto y sus demás personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia a Catt Ford por lo tanto es una ADAPTACIÓN.** _ **

**_**De momento no tengo ninguna advertencia.** _ **

* * *

**__ **

** **Prologo** **

Al escuchar un enorme ruido, Sasuke hizo un gesto de molestia, levantó la mirada y se preguntó por enésima vez qué lo poseyó para contratar a ese torpe, desagradable, irritable, molesto, inmaduro y poco experimentado asistente.

Respiró profundamente para calmar su irritación y alzó la voz para preguntar—: ¿Estás bien, Naruto?

–Sí —respondió una voz distorsionada. Incluso a distancia, Sasuke podía notar que el rubio estaba irritado y molesto.

—¿Qué ocurrió esta vez? —preguntó.

Suigetsu trató de contener la risa desde el taburete en el que se encontraba mientras observaba cómo Sasuke preparaba todo para la sesión fotográfica.

—No se ha roto nada —respondió, con la voz a la defensiva.

—Quiero que todo esté limpio antes de que llegue ahí —le ordenó Sasuke antes de murmurar—, así me salvarás de sufrir un ataque al corazón.

La respuesta fue indescifrable, pero el tono resentido era claro.

—¿Por qué tengo que aguantar esto? —suspiró Sasuke.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —preguntó Suigetsu riendo. Estaba seguro de saber la respuesta, después de todo, el inútil asistente era el hombre más guapo que Sasuke había contratado. Al parecer sus asistentes nunca duraban mucho, pero Suigetsu estaba seguro de que todos ellos tenían otras "habilidades" además de la fotografía.

—Era el mejor de todos los que se presentaron después de que Chouji se marchara —gruñó Sasuke, enfocando su mirada en la lente de la cámara.

La sesión de hoy era de objetos inanimados, pero Sasuke había logrado sorprender a Suigetsu. Actualmente no había mejor fotógrafo en Tokio que Sasuke Uchiha, podía hacer del objeto más simple algo atractivo y exquisito.

Le tomó mucho tiempo e influencia de su amistad que Suigetsu pudiera convencer a Sasuke de que fotografiara su catálogo. Sasuke tenía la nacionalidad americana, y a pesar de que sus padres eran japoneses, él era bastante cosmopolita. Él y sus padres habían vivido por todo el mundo antes que él decidiera, ya siendo adulto, instalarse en América.

Sin embargo cuando uno de sus trabajos fue tomado por la Corte Suprema de Estados Unidos como un ejemplo de indecencia, siendo más tarde desestimado al catalogarse como libertad de expresión, se sintió más cómodo trabajando en Asia.

Le gustaba decir que, aunque la Corte Suprema hubiera estado de su lado, los Estados Unidos era un país muy joven para apreciar lo erótico. Preferían los sentimientos a la belleza. Calendarios cursis con pequeñas cabañas cubiertas de hiedras y floreros rebosantes o incluso peor, bebés con disfraces de animales, eran todo lo que algunos americanos se merecían, según Sasuke.

Fue recibido con los brazos abiertos en Japón, el muy publicitado caso de la Corte lo había convertido en una celebridad instantánea. Aunque odiaba ser tan reconocido, apreciaba el hecho de que atraía la atención de coleccionistas, como era el caso de Suigetsu .

Trabajaba casi exclusivamente en el área de su interés y creaba bellas representaciones eróticas, podía fotografiar un desnudo con toda la delicadeza de una extraña orquídea y usar el mismo modelo para producir una imagen con un poder sexual gráfico tan intenso que incluso hacía dudar a las mentes de los hombres que jamás consideraron un cuerpo masculino como algo sexualmente atractivo. Cosa que divertía a Sasuke muchísimo.

Suigetsu Hōzuki era un empresario de juguetes eróticos de alta calidad y un admirador del arte; también era buen conocedor de lo erótico. Había comprado varias piezas del trabajo de Sasuke Uchiha y gracias a su ingenio había logrado conocer al artista durante una exposición en una galería.

Reconociendo sus intereses mutuos, pronto se hicieron amigos. A Suigetsu no le apenaba acosar a Sasuke para que fotografiara varios de sus artículos para la venta y cuando notó los resultados, continuó presionando al artista hasta que este aceptó fotografiar su catálogo entero.

Suigetsu ya sabía que su catálogo se convertiría en un objeto de colección, pues Sasuke podía tomar artículos ordinarios como las esposas y crear una escena simple pero elegante. Iluminó el metal, que brilló logrando una seductora promesa que sabía ningún sumiso sería capaz de resistir. Apenas podía esperar para ver lo que Sasuke haría con el látigo.

Sasuke caminó hacia adelante ajustando el ángulo de una de las esposas, se colocó un par de guantes de cuero negros para cerciorarse de no dejar huellas dactilares o polvo en la superficie reluciente.

La entrepierna de Suigetsu se endureció mientras miraba las seguras manos del fotógrafo acariciando el metal. La primera vez que Sasuke levantó un látigo en la oficina de Suigetsu y pasó el cuero entrelazado por sus dedos, este reconoció a un compañero dominante. No tenía el deseo de sentir el látigo en su persona, aunque encontraba al fotógrafo extremadamente atractivo, pero deseaba ver a Sasuke en acción, con un sensual sumiso frente a él, rindiéndose al delicioso castigo que estaba seguro que Sasuke podría darle.

Sasuke regresó situándose detrás de la cámara, no obstante, desconocía por completo los pensamientos del otro hombre mientras fotografiaba. Estaba un tanto complacido con el resultado, no estaba seguro de si era lo mejor que podía hacer, pero al menos estaba llegando a ese punto.

—No sé por qué me convenciste para hacer esto —gruñó Sasuke, moviendo su cabellera hacia atrás mientras miraba a través de la lente—. Mi trabajo es por lo menos dos veces más caro que el de un fotógrafo normal y tres veces más lento.

—Cuatro veces más lento y cinco veces más caro —dijo Suigetsu emocionado, frotándose las manos—. Lo he planeado todo Sasuke, pero los costos están de mi lado.

No podía mirar al fotógrafo a la cara, estaba escondido detrás de una cortina de brillante cabello azabache, aunque no estaba seguro de qué era lo que buscaba. Si era honesto, podía admitir que Sasuke tenía un hermoso cuerpo, amplios hombros, cintura delgada y un delicioso trasero. Suigetsu sabía que si lo tuviera en su poder, jamás alejaría sus manos de él y un hombre podía soñar, ¿no? Aunque el encanto de la sumisión de un hombre no sería comprendido por Sasuke. Suigetsu se sentía atraído por él. Lo que lo contenía, era el hecho de no saber si terminaría el encuentro con su trasero en el aire, esperando ya fuera el beso del látigo o lo que parecía ser un impresionante pene, si podía guiarse por el bulto de los pantalones de Sasuke.

—¿Cómo es que esto es algo bueno? —preguntó Sasuke exasperado por su lentitud. Sus estándares eran increíblemente eficientes, pero por lo general no tenía a un cliente sobre su hombro. De todas maneras continuó trabajando hasta estar satisfecho.

—No solo las personas que pertenecen a este estilo de vida estarán luchando por ponerle las manos encima a este catálogo, sino que también pagarán para conseguirlo —dijo Suigetsu —. Y comprarán. Esas esposas han sido el sello de mi línea durante más de cinco años e incluso ahora la boca se me hace agua con solo verlas. Las compraría justo ahora, si tuviera a alguien con quien usarlas.

Sasuke se carcajeó.

—Seguramente tienes a alguien esperando por tus... gentiles caricias. —Sus ojos se movieron insolentemente sobre el cuerpo de Suigetsu.

El hombre con el cabello de color blanco tembló al recibir el intenso escrutinio de un macho alfa, pero la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios no cambió. Suigetsu era lo suficientemente experimentado como para no bajar la guardia.

—No puedo imaginarme que no hayas... ejem... probado estos artículos con detenimiento antes de ofrecerlos a tus clientes.

Suigetsu sonrió, sus dientes afilados brillaron bajo las luces.

—Sé para qué se usa cada uno, así es.

—Apuesto a que sí. —Sasuke mostró una sonrisa arrogante y luego volvió a concentrarse en su toma. Era perfectamente consciente de que Suigetsu era un jugador entusiasta y no un simple comerciante que vendía juguetes. No era que Sasuke no jugara también, sino que se había cansado de los sumisos demandantes que se portaban mal para ganarse cualquier castigo que desearan. Había decidido que estar sin nadie era mejor que tener la vida medio célibe que había experimentado en estos cinco años desde que vino a vivir a Japón. Era irónico que un hombre con su trabajo viviera así. Una ironía que apreciaba en su totalidad, se había convencido de que era mejor una gratificación pura, que provenía de la estimulación visual que le daban sus modelos.

En ese momento, Naruto abrió la puerta haciendo que la luz penetrara justo cuando Sasuke había presionado el obturador.

—Eres tan inoportuno, usuratonkachi, ¿acaso no puedes recordar que tienes que llamar a la puerta? —dijo Sasuke enfurecido sin levantar la mirada.

Naruto inmediatamente cerró la puerta, furioso por ser reprendido cuando las luces del estudio estaban encendidas, antes de entrar revisó que así fuera, pero no iba a mencionarlo.

—Solo quería saber si quería su té ahora —preguntó irritado.

Suigetsu miró con interés cómo los ojos azules del chico se movían entre el fotógrafo y las brillantes esposas expuestas como si fuera una pieza de joyería sobre suaves plumas negras.

—Apaga las luces, Naruto.

Arrastrando los pies, el alto y esbelto rubio caminó hacia el interruptor y se agachó para presionar el botón. Después de un clic la habitación se tornó oscura. En ese momento la tensión erótica de la habitación resonó en los oídos de Suigetsu. Todo estaba en silencio, ninguno de ellos se movió en la oscuridad, pero se podía sentir que al menos uno de ellos en verdad lo deseaba.

Después el flash de la cámara de Sasuke llenó la oscuridad con una serie de suaves sonidos. El fotógrafo hizo varias tomas, o un horquillado, Suigetsu recordó que así lo llamaban.

—Muy bien, Naruto. Las luces —ordenó Sasuke cortantemente.

Escuchó otro clic y las luces volvieron a encenderse. Suigetsu continuó mirando en dirección a Naruto para evitar ser cegado por las luces, así que estuvo en la posición perfecta para observar la mirada cálida e intensa en los ojos del rubio mientras trataba de respirar mirando fijamente a las esposas, antes de que su expresión regresará a la normalidad.

Suigetsu volvió a mirar a Sasuke y lo encontró trabajando con su cámara. Finalmente se levantó.

—Creo que eso es todo por hoy. – dijo con un tono de voz lleno de satisfacción.

—Explícame otra vez, ¿por qué estabas fotografiando en la oscuridad? —preguntó Suigetsu.

—Usé un filtro de estrella —dijo Sasuke. Sus líneas de expresión se resaltaron mientras frunció el ceño y movió una mano para apartar un mechón de su cara—. Haremos que estas viejas esposas de policía brillen como diamantes. —De repente, pareció notar que Naruto estaba en cuclillas frente a su mochila—. ¿Por qué estás ahí? —Demandó saber con fastidio.

—Vine a preguntar si quería su té, ¿de acuerdo? —La voz ronca era suave, pero reflejaba claramente la insolencia de Naruto.

—Entonces ve a hervirlo, comprarlo o lo que sea que hagas para conseguirlo —dijo Sasuke perdiendo interés.

—¿Qué le gustaría con su té, Sr...? —Naruto le preguntó a Suigetsu con una pizca de amabilidad.

—Hōzuki —respondió Suigetsu amistosamente, aunque ya iban más de dos veces que le decía su nombre a Naruto—. Tengo antojo de algo dulce, quizás unos dangos o un dorayaki y ¡cómprame un café grande descafeinado con leche, canela, y crema batida baja en calorías!

Antes de marcharse de la habitación Naruto murmuró—: ¿De verdad cree que voy a recordar cómo quiere su estúpido café?

Sasuke, que estaba parado con las manos en la cintura mirando las esposas como si fueran un modelo caprichoso que se negara a posar para él, rió al escuchar la respuesta insolente de Naruto.

—Horrendos pantalones holgados —murmuró Suigetsu fastidiosamente, mientras miraba a Naruto partir. Si él fuera el encargado de la ropa del rubio, le hubiera puesto algo ajustado y que resaltara su figura, dependiendo de la clase de trasero que tuviera. Parecía estar bien proporcionado, pero esos pantalones eran demasiado engañosos y Suigetsu conocía bien el tema. El último asistente de Sasuke, Chouji, era un poco relleno, aunque no era algo que le molestará, incluso se le hacía atractivo, pero ni siquiera le gustaba jugar.

—¿Qué pasó? —Sasuke preguntó distraídamente.

—Le pedí a tu chico que me trajera algo dulce —dijo Suigetsu riendo para sus adentros por las palabras que había utilizado. Efectivamente, Sasuke entendió su significado y Suigetsu sonrió—. Parece que no le agradó.

—Eso es porque por lo general no le pido que vaya a comprar postres para el té. Espero que haya ido por dinero y a la pastelería de esta calle —respondió Sasuke resignado—. Bueno, acompáñame. Naruto es un completo idiota, seguramente ha puesto la tetera en el fuego sin agua o se le habrá olvidado por completo. Será mejor que vaya a revisar.

Suigetsu se bajó del taburete, siguió a Sasuke fuera del estudio hacia el área de la cocina, sus ojos brillaban llenos de curiosidad. Algo estaba cocinándose allí y no era el té, estaba interesado en ver cuál sería el desenlace.

**_**Continuara...** _ **

* * *

**__ **

****_Lo prometido es deuda y como dije antes en mi cuenta de Wattpad aquí está la adaptación Sasunaru EPDD. Espero la disfruten. Les dejaré información al final de cada capítulo explicando una que otra cosa._ ** **

**_**Este es el comienzo de la primera y única adaptación que he hecho hasta ahora de mi OTP disfruten de tan apasionante historia de BDSM entre nuestro alegre e hiperactivo rubio y nuestro emo perfeccionista.** _ **

**_**PD. Tiene cambios leves que no creo que noten en comparación de la que subí antes. Pensaba cambiar la pareja ChojixSuigetsu, pero la dejé igual.** _ **

**_**Nos leemos pronto. ^.^** _ **


	2. Capítulo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei y la historia pertenece a Catt Ford. 
> 
> Advertencias: Leve OoC y Leve contenido sexual.

****

**Capítulo 1**

  
  


Naruto subió de dos en dos las escaleras de la estación del metro, esperando no llegar otra vez tarde al trabajo, pero el tren se había retrasado y ahora tenía que correr para llegar a tiempo. Pasó a toda velocidad por la calle, deteniéndose frente al almacén que albergaba el estudio de Sasuke e intentó recuperar el aliento. Sería malo para su imagen si su jefe se enteraba de que había corrido para no llegar tarde.

Abrió la puerta externa y tomó el ascensor en vez de las escaleras, esperando así poder recuperar el aliento antes de entrar.

—¿Otra vez tarde? —preguntó Sasuke irónicamente cuando escuchó que alguien abría la puerta. No se molestó en volverse para notar la mirada de culpabilidad que apareció en el rostro de Naruto.La voz era tan hosca como siempre y tampoco había arrepentimiento en esos enormes ojos azules.

—No por mucho.

—Bueno, eso apenas importa, el modelo no ha llegado todavía —dijo Sasuke enfurecido.

—¿Qué desea que haga? —preguntó Naruto, dejando caer su mochila en la entrada, con la que cualquiera se tropezaria si pasaba por allí.

—Mira si Kabuto necesita ayuda después de que muevas esa maldita bolsa —dijo Sasuke —. Estaré en el estudio.

Naruto pateó la mochila para quitarla del camino y se dirigió al camerino, que estaba muy bien equipado para que el maquillador hiciera su trabajo. El hombre tenía una estatura promedio y cabello plateado, estaba vestido con una camisa rosa volada, pantalones negros y ajustados, y botas de tacón alto puntiagudas. Estaba sentado en la silla de maquillaje, leyendo una revista y miró a Naruto con picardía cuando este entró.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza. Nunca se acostumbraría a la forma tan llamativa de vestir de Kabuto.

— Kabuto. ¿Necesita algo?

—¿Qué te parece una lección de flauta? — Naruto lo miró confundido un segundo y luego se sonrojó cuando por fin comprendió el significado del comentario.

—Vete a la mierda, bastardo.

—No tendría que hacerlo si ayudaras a este chico frente a ti —dijo Kabuto riendo mientras el más joven se marchaba rápidamente. Disfrutaba molestando a lindos jovencitos heterosexuales.

Después de un par de llamadas a la agencia y treinta minutos más de espera, Sasuke finalmente salió de su oficina para despedirse del estilista.

—Lo lamento, Kabuto. Será mejor que te vayas a casa. El modelo parece haberse perdido o algo así, no vendrá.

—Sabes que de todas maneras me tendrás que pagar, ¿cierto? —dijo Kabuto, guardando las brochas dentro de su bolsa—. Cancelé otra sesión fotográfica por esta.

—Sí, lo sé. Se lo diré al cliente. Te pediremos de nuevo la próxima vez. —Le prometió Sasuke.

Kabuto asintió y recogió sus cosas. Sasuke firmó su comprobante y antes de marcharse, el maquillador dijo—: Gracias por comprenderlo, algunas personas en este negocio son…

—Lo sé —interrumpió Sasuke—. No tienes que decir nada más, no es culpa tuya.

—Nos vemos, Sasuke-kun —dijo Kabuto, regresando a su comportamiento habitual.

Sasuke miró la puerta del estudio cerrarse suavemente después de que el estilista se marchara. Saltó cuando escuchó a Naruto abrir la puerta del baño y dejar que chocara contra de la pared.

—¡Maldita sea! No tienes que romper la maldita puerta, ¿o sí?

—Lo siento —dijo Naruto y se sonrojó hasta que el rojo de sus mejillas le cubrió toda la cara, por un segundo Sasuke pensó en cómo luciría si ese sonrojo llegará a otras partes de su cuerpo. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de borrar cualquier idea absurda de su mente, pero el rubio no se lo hacía fácil al dejar caer la mirada, no pudo evitar notar lo bello y exótico que se veía sonrojado y tan sumiso cuando se sentía avergonzado, aún más con esas curiosas marcas en las mejillas.

—Ven al estudio. —Ordenó, caminando sin mirar atrás para asegurarse de que Naruto había cumplido sus instrucciones.

Naruto obedeció, siguió al fotógrafo en silencio, esperando con desesperación saber lo que fuera que Sasuke le iba a decir ahora.

Una mano firme tocó su espalda y empujó a Naruto hacia donde Sasuke había colocado un telón de lino y lo que parecía ser una barra de ballet.

—Arrodíllate un minuto, ¿sí? Necesito revisar las luces.

Suspirando, Naruto se colocó sobre sus rodillas y se cruzó de brazos, mirando con furia a la cámara.

Ignorando la expresión desafiante, Sasuke le instruyó.

—Date la vuelta. No, por completo. Alejándote de mí, usuratonkachi.

Naruto se movió sobre sus rodillas hasta que su espalda estaba en dirección a la cámara.

—Ahora gírate hacia mí, a la izquierda. ¡ Tu izquierda! ¡Tu otra izquierda! —Sasuke suspiró por la frustración que se acumuló desde que Naruto se giró a la izquierda, alejándose de la luz principal y luego a su posición original. Caminó rápidamente y tomó al chico por los hombros, sacudiéndolo hasta que lo dejó en la posición que quería—. ¡Ahí! Es justo donde te quiero. Quédate donde estás y no te muevas.

Corrió de regreso a la cámara y maldijo en voz baja. Se preguntó por qué antes de hoy nunca había notado los pómulos que parecían esculpidos y la elegante mandíbula de su joven asistente. Obviamente Sasuke había notado sus ojos, era difícil no hacerlo con esas largas pestañas rubias y ese azul tan llamativo, sin embargo se había fijado únicamente en su nariz, dirigiendo toda la irritación que sentía por su incompetente asistente hacia su nariz. La ligera asimetría robaba la atención de Sasuke cuando lo miraba, pero la forma en la que las luces acariciaban el rostro del ojiazul hacía resaltar su belleza por primera vez.

—Dobe —dijo Sasuke suavemente en un momento de iluminación—. ¿Cómo he podido estar tan ciego?

—A quien le dices dobe, teme. — respondió a gritos Naruto, sin cambiar de posición. 

Sasuke bufo exasperado por los gritos y la contestación del rubio, pero en esos momentos eso era lo de menor importancia.

—El modelo no vino y tengo una idea, un concepto que me está rondando en la cabeza. Quiero hacer la fotografía, necesito hacerla. ―comenzó a explicar Sasuke.

Naruto se giró para mirarlo y asintió. Sasuke se sorprendió, parecía como si Naruto comprendiera lo que estaba diciendo acerca de su necesidad por crear esa imagen de su cabeza ¡y estaba de acuerdo con él! ¿En qué universidad estudió? Como fuera, Sasuke no podía recordar si alguna vez le preguntó.

—Necesito a un modelo para poder hacerlo. ¿Puedo usarte?

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —preguntó Naruto, por primera vez desde que Sasuke podía recordarlo, la voz del rubio parecía estar interesada.

—Necesito que trabajemos en una pose, será más barato usarte a ti como modelo. Es solo para algunos de los artículos del catálogo de Suigetsu —dijo Sasuke, moviendo una mano en dirección a la mesa, donde se encontraban varios látigos y cosas que parecían tener cuerdas.

—Muy bien-ttebayo —dijo Naruto en voz baja, mirando a la mesa llena de objetos con una extraña fascinación.

—Bien, levántate y desnúdate —le ordenó Sasuke—. Necesito trabajar con tu piel.

Sonrió traviesamente, esperando tener que convencer al rubio para cuando se rehusara, pero se sorprendió cuando sin titubeos, Naruto comenzó a desnudarse en el set, quitándose la camisa y lanzándola a un lado. Se puso de pie para quitarse las zapatillas deportivas y abrirse la cremallera, solo para notar que Sasuke lo miraba con atención. Sus manos titubearon.

—¿Estoy haciendo algo mal?

Sasuke rio.

—No hay nada malo con la forma en la que te desnudas. Especialmente si... —No terminó la idea, pensó que no sería inteligente intercambiar comentarios sexuales con su asistente. Por otro lado, por cómo iban las cosas, Naruto no trabajaría por mucho tiempo para él. ―Especialmente con un trasero tan ajustado como el tuyo—, continuó hablando, supuso que no habría mucha diferencia si Naruto salía huyendo del lugar. Sin modelo, no habría tomas, al menos ese día. ―¿Calcetines naranjas?

—Oh. Creí que me diría que no tirara mi ropa al suelo —murmuró Naruto ignorando el comentario de sus calcetines de color brillante.

—Lánzala donde quieras, excepto en el set —dijo Sasuke restándole importancia, emocionado de tener un modelo obediente con el cual jugar por un par de horas. De esta forma, podría trabajar en la idea antes de que el modelo caro llegara.

Naruto continuó desnudándose, se sentía un poco avergonzado, pero Sasuke ya no lo estaba mirando, así que no tardó mucho tiempo en terminar. Se quedó desnudo, esperando las siguientes instrucciones.

Sasuke se acercó, lo tomó por el brazo y lo guió hacia el telón. —Arrodíllate aquí, puse un poco de esponja debajo para que no te duelan las rodillas.

—¿Mirando en dirección contraria a la cámara? —preguntó Naruto.

Sasuke hizo un gesto de molestia. —Sí, mirando en dirección contraria a la cámara. Justo ahí. —Señaló tratándole de forma grosera.

Naruto hizo un gesto de molestia, pero prefiero quedarse callado. Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, agradecido por el suave soporte debajo del telón. Sus rodillas eran un poco huesudas y el suelo de cemento lo había dejado una leve molestia en ellas cuando se arrodilló momentos antes.

Sasuke se acercó otra vez y cuando Naruto escuchó un ruido metálico, volvió a mirar al fotógrafo con ansiedad. Llevaba algo de cuero que parecía ser usado para restringir los movimientos de alguien y las dos piezas estaban unidas por una cadena de plata.

—Dame tus manos —ordenó Sasuke.

Silenciosamente, Naruto levantó las muñecas.

Las esposas de cuero eran largas, casi como un guante, llegaban hasta los codos de Naruto  **[1].** Sasuke ajustó las distintas hebillas en su brazo derecho y pasó la cadena sobre una barra frente a él. Era bastante alta, casi le llegaba a los hombros a Sasuke y el rubio tuvo que levantar los brazos para que el fotógrafo pudiera colocarle la segunda esposa.

Después de que Sasuke lo tuvo bien asegurado a la barra, acarició la suave piel bronceada del hombro desnudo de Naruto.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

Sasuke pensó que la voz de Naruto parecía un poco agitada, pero estaba tan excitado por su visión artística que no le prestó atención, regresó detrás de la cámara y comenzó a revisar los ángulos y la iluminación.

Reprimió un suspiro, tragó cuando miró el cuerpo de músculos definidos y esbeltos hombros, los glúteos eran redondos y tentadores, los mechones rubios brillaban bajo la única fuente de luz. Realmente estaba ciego, pensó Sasuke. Fue una bendición que el insípido modelo castaño que había sido contratado no apareciera. Naruto era perfecto para eso. Sasuke disfrutó al ver cómo los músculos de los muslos de Naruto se estremecían ligeramente, como si luchara por permanecer inmóvil.

Sasuke revisó su lente e hizo un par de fotografías.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó.

—Sí, todo bien —dijo Naruto, volviendo a mirar sobre su hombro mientras Sasuke hacía otra fotografía.

—Bien, no vuelvas a hacer eso si no quieres ser reconocido en una fotografía cuando estás desnudo y esposado. Mierda... quédate... quieto usuratonkachi. —gruñó Sasuke.

Naruto se dio la vuelta inmediatamente. Su corazón latía tan rápido y fuerte que se sorprendió de que Sasuke no pudiera escucharlo. Pensar que el teme de su jefe tuviera una fotografía suya, en donde estaba desnudo y atado a una barra hizo que su pene despertara ¡y ni siquiera era gay! ¿O sí? No, pensó Naruto con firmeza, no lo era y no acabaría siéndolo. Solo ayudaba a su jefe, nada más.

Su corazón disminuyó de ritmo cuando acabó y no volvió a ver el flash de la cámara. Todo permaneció en silencio por un rato tan largo que deseaba darse la vuelta y mirar qué hacía Sasuke, estaba por hacerlo, cuando sintió algo frío en su pantorrilla.

—¿Qué... qué es eso? —preguntó Naruto nerviosamente, estremeciéndose cuando sintió el metal frío alrededor de su tobillo.

Sin responderle, Sasuke le separó las piernas con su pie. Naruto se sentía muy vulnerable y expuesto, su pene comenzó a hincharse pero todavía no estaba erecto, sus testículos colgaban donde Sasuke podía verlos con facilidad. Mierda, ¡estaba seguro de que el hombre incluso podía ver su ano!

Naruto se sobresaltó cuando Sasuke separó aún más sus piernas y otro grillete fue colocado sobre su tobillo. Cuando unas manos fuertes lo soltaron, Naruto trató de juntar las piernas, pero descubrió que le era imposible.

—No te preocupes gatito asustadizo, es solo un separador  **[2]** —dijo Sasuke con un tono de voz complacido—. Excelente. Naciste para usarlo, luces genial.

Sonidos ligeros le hicieron saber a Naruto que Sasuke había vuelto a la cámara otra vez. Le hizo sentir ligeramente más seguro, pero no lo suficiente. Atado de la forma en la que estaba, apenas podía moverse. Naruto nunca había sido capaz de complacer a Sasuke y escuchar la aprobación en la voz de su jefe era emocionante. Por otro lado, jamás había tenido las piernas separadas y restringidas y eso hacía de esta experiencia algo perturbador. Trataba de calcular si podría lograr mover sus pies con el separador cuando miró el flash de la cámara, prácticamente lo dejó ciego porque no se lo esperaba.

—¡Pudiste habérmelo advertido-ttebayo! —Naruto gritó con tanto sentimiento que incluso él mismo se sorprendió.

—Lo siento —respondió el hombre distraídamente.

De alguna forma Naruto sabía que Sasuke no recordaría que tendría que advertirle la próxima vez. Se movió incómodamente, usar esos inmovilizadores hacía que se sintiera más desnudo que sin ropa. Se preguntó por cuánto tiempo…

Las luces lo cegaron otra vez, rodó los ojos enojado, pero no dijo nada.

—Levanta un poco tu trasero. No, en mi dirección. Más. No, demasiado, regresa a donde estabas. Muy bien, un poco más atrás. ¡Ahí! ¡No te muevas!

El flash de la cámara apareció en rápidas sucesiones mientras la cadera de Naruto comenzó a punzar. Esperaba ser capaz de mantener la pose tanto tiempo como Sasuke quisiera sin que le diera un calambre.

—¿Y esa cicatriz?

—¿Ah? —susurro Naruto—. Eh si, fue un accidente. Me tuvieron que operar.

—Es hermosa, pero es aun mas hermoso lo que tienes justo aquí — dijo Sasuke rozando con su dedo alrededor de su ombligo.

Naruto estaba enfurecido, ¿cómo Sasuke se atrevía a decirle eso? Sabía que era horrible, estaba seguro de que no había sido nada bello conseguirla.

—Ja, que jodidamente gracioso, ja —respondió con sarcasmo.

—Cállate —dijo Sasuke en su trance artístico.

Naruto obedeció de mala gana, eso le pasaba por aceptar ayudar a su estúpido jefe. Sabía que el pelinegro no escucharía lo que tenía que decir. Se le habían dormido los brazos porque la sangre ya no circulaba por ellos.

—Muy bien, estírate un poco. Ahora gira tu cabeza un poco hacia la izquierda. Oh, muy bien, esta vez sí recordaste hacia donde es la izquierda. Quiero que la luz toque un costado de tu pómulo y la línea de tu mandíbula. Justo ahí. Quédate quieto.

Otra vez la sucesión de luces. Pero ahora, Naruto ya sabía que tenía que mantener los ojos cerrados, pues Sasuke no estaba fotografiando su rostro. Cuando la secuencia de luces terminó, haló sus brazos para estirar la espalda y tratar de deshacerse un poco de la tensión que se había acumulado sobre sus hombros.

—¿Podrías dejar de moverte tanto? Solo quédate donde te indiqué hasta que te diga que puedes moverte —Sasuke lo dijo con irritación, caminó hacia adelante y acomodó a Naruto en la misma posición—. Haz lo que se te ordena, dobe.

—¡Lo que tú digas teme! — contesto Naruto enfurecido.

—Y deja de hablar o te golpearé —le advirtió Sasuke. 

Naruto se quedó inmóvil, exceptuando su pene, que comenzó a elevarse por un constante flujo de sangre. El calor se acumuló en su entrepierna y lo hizo sentirse ansioso, pero no sabía si Sasuke hablaba en serio con la amenaza. Parecía que en verdad lo haría.

El rubio saltó cuando sintió unas cálidas manos reposar sobre sus caderas. Algo tocó su trasero y gritó, a pesar de que no había dolido.

—Quédate quieto ¡maldición!

Mierda, pensó Naruto, parece ser que sí habla en serio . Se concentró en mantener su cuerpo exactamente como Sasuke lo había dejado. Finalmente la espalda y la cadera comenzaron a enviarle señales de auxilio y Naruto tuvo que moverse, dejando escapar un ligero gruñido. Gritó y luego trató de hacerse a un lado cuando una palma golpeó su trasero, enviando ondas de calor por su glúteo izquierdo.

Se giró instintivamente justo para escuchar un clic y ver un flash.

—¿Podrías quedarte quieto ahora o quieres que te golpee otra vez?

La voz de Sasuke se pudo escuchar justo detrás de él, tenía el cable de la cámara en la mano. Naruto permaneció en silencio y volvió a mirar en dirección contraria a la cámara. Podía ver la marca de la mano en su mente, una marca roja resaltada por la piel bronceada de su trasero. De repente se sintió bastante avergonzado y humillado al saber que Sasuke lo había fotografiado de esa forma y se preguntó una vez más por qué había hecho la estupidez de quitarse la ropa y arrodillarse de forma sumisa mientras Sasuke hacía fotografías. No es que tuviera mucha opción ahora que lo había atado, y escuchar aquellas palabras, había hecho que una onda de excitación recorriera toda su piel.

—Muy bien —susurró Sasuke, cuando hizo la última toma reaccionó riendo al notar el esbelto cuerpo de su asistente, estirado y atado con los músculos resaltando al haber sido forzados a permanecer quietos. Era la imagen de una promesa sensual—. Lo lamento, dobe. Me distraje un poco con mi visión ―se disculpó Sasuke, mientras se acercaba a soltarlo. Se carcajeó cuando notó la marca que dejó la palma de su mano en el redondo y tentador glúteo. ¿De verdad había hecho eso?

Se arrodilló detrás de Naruto, acercándose más de lo necesario para poder sentir el ligero aroma a vainilla que emanaba del cuerpo del ojiazul, mientras le quitaba los grilletes y el separador. Naruto se estremeció y los vellos de su espalda se erizaron cuando sintió el calor corporal que irradiaba Sasuke. Por un momento, el azabache se arrodilló detrás de él y Naruto se quedó inmóvil, atado y con las piernas abiertas. Si Sasuke intentara hacerle algo, aprovecharse para conseguir placer, Naruto no podría hacer nada para defenderse. Se sentía aterrorizado y a la vez su pene lo traicionó al permanecer erecto.

Sasuke notó que el chico estaba temblando y con gentileza desató un brazo y se aferró al otro, ya que presintió que Naruto saldría huyendo con todo y la muñeca atada. Una vez que lo liberó, Naruto se puso de pie con la gracia de un potrillo y permaneció con la espalda en dirección a Sasuke. Corrió por su ropa, la levantó del suelo y se dirigió inmediatamente al baño, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Sasuke permaneció donde se encontraba, acariciando los inmovilizadores de cuero con sus dedos, aún estaban cálidos por el cuerpo de Naruto. Podía oler la excitación en el aire. ¿Entonces el dobe se había excitado con todo eso? Hasta ahora, Sasuke se había enfocado en la escena que tenía en la cabeza y en hacerla realidad, en ningún momento se había puesto a pensar en las consecuencias de tener a un hermoso hombre joven, desnudo y atado, arrodillado frente a él.

Escuchó la puerta exterior del estudio cerrarse con violencia y sonrió. Probablemente esa sería la última vez que vería a Naruto, pero maldición, el chico era delicioso. Su pene comenzó a presionar incómodamente contra la cremallera, así que Sasuke abrió su pantalón para aliviarlo un poco. Cuando lo sacó, el aire frío tocó su piel y el movimiento de su mano se sintió bien. Cerró los ojos, permaneció arrodillado, justo detrás de donde Naruto había estado atado y con las piernas abiertas, continuó acariciándose, disfrutando de la belleza que habían creado juntos. Cuando se corrió con un gruñido, eyaculó contra el telón en donde Naruto se había arrodillado.

Jamás en su vida Naruto se había sentido tan agradecido de no haber seguido la moda de sus contemporáneos. Una cosa era ser un pensador independiente e ir contracorriente, pero a veces era mejor usar pantalones holgados que le daban la oportunidad de ocultar una erección.

Podía sentir cómo su endurecido pene se movía al compás de cada paso que daba, su bóxer se frotaba contra la hinchada cabeza de su miembro. Esperaba no correrse en el interior de sus pantalones antes de llegar a su pequeño y sencillo apartamento.

Tomó asiento en el tren, que estaba ligeramente vacío a esa hora. Luego se puso de pie otra vez al notar cómo su erección le abultaba los pantalones. Sería algo que solo un ciego no notaría. Comenzó a estudiar los anuncios sobre las ventanas, deseando que su pene se calmara, aunque no tuvo éxito alguno.

Por lo general tenía muchas erecciones y se masturbaba como mínimo una vez al día, sin embargo ahora estaba tan duro que podría martillar clavos. Cuando llegó a su estación se bajó del tren, cada paso era un verdadero esfuerzo. Por primera vez comenzó a preguntarse si los calzoncillos no eran una mejor opción. Seguramente serían más... restrictivos cuando uno estaba en este estado. Naruto gruñó, solo pensar en la palabra «restricción» hizo que su pene saltara otra vez.

No le quedaba otra opción más que apresurarse. Llegó a la puerta de su edificio y corrió por las escaleras. Al menos el esfuerzo hizo que su erección disminuyera un poco. Para cuando abrió la puerta, esperaba que todo estuviera bajo control porque no cedería ante lo que fuera que era eso.

Entró al pequeño cuarto de baño y se bajó los pantalones. Se paró al lado del inodoro, se giró moviéndose hasta que pudo ver el reflejo de su trasero en el espejo con la marca enrojecida de la palma de una mano.

—Estúpido, idiota, Naruto —se dijo a sí mismo y luego se carcajeó—. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? 

¿Estaba pensando? Pero ahí estaba, la marca roja de un color más pálido. Mientras la miraba, la marca de la palma comenzó a pulsar, enviando un ritmo latente directo a su entrepierna. Su pene volvió a levantarse, estaba duro y caliente, apuntando al techo. No podía recordar la última vez que estuvo así de duro y lo estaba matando.

Trató de pensar en los senos de su última novia y cuando eso falló, pensó en la novia anterior a esta mientras se masturbaba, frotó la cabeza llena de semen. Jadeó cuando se frotó con más fuerza y agregó un ligero giro a cada movimiento, pero no pudo alcanzar el orgasmo. De repente escuchó el ruido de la palma de Sasuke cuando chocó contra su trasero y se imaginó como debió lucir el otro hombre cuando lo golpeó, en ese momento comenzó a correrse con un grito, fue más duro y largo que cualquiera de sus experiencias pasadas.

Estaba sobre sus rodillas cuando recuperó la cordura, una mano estaba aferrada al lavado y la otra alrededor de su flácido pene, tratando de recordar lo que había ocurrido entre él y su jefe.

—Maldita sea —susurró.

Después de que Sasuke se hubiera limpiado y arreglado, tomó su cámara y la llevó al cuarto oscuro para sacar la película. Usaba su cámara digital en ocasiones, pero prefería su vieja cámara manual de una lente, que le daba mayor control sobre iluminación, fondo y enfoque.

No podía esperar a revelar las imágenes y ver lo que tenía.

Pacientemente mezcló los químicos y se dirigió al revelador, para mayor velocidad introdujo la película en el carrete y esperó del otro lado para ver el resultado. Cuando los negativos aparecieron, se acercó y olfateó el horrendo aroma de los químicos. Levantó un lado para mirarlo contra la luz roja y comenzó a sonreír.

Una vez la película entera había terminado, la sacó a la caja de luz, aunque aún estaba húmeda. Incluso sin una lupa, podía saber que esta era la pose perfecta para los separadores, con el beneficio extra de las esposas. Suigetsu estaría emocionado.

Las líneas de sumisión en el cuerpo atado aunado a la innegable elegancia de las curvas y planicies de su cuerpo hacía de Naruto el modelo perfecto para este trabajo. Excepto por el hecho de que Naruto no era un modelo. De hecho, lo más seguro era que el rubio no volviera. Sasuke tenía una semi sonrisa mientras revisaba el resto de sus fotografías. Hizo una pausa, impresionado mirando la fotografía que hizo cuando golpeó a Naruto.

Se lamió los labios y la miró. Era deliciosa. La cámara había captado el momento en que Naruto miró sobre su hombro, sus labios estaban abiertos por la sorpresa al igual que sus ojos, mostró temor, estaba anonadado y a la vez excitado, cosa que Sasuke estaba seguro que el ojiazul hubiera preferido ocultar. La forma en la que su cuerpo posaba, mostraba un pezón rosado y apetecible que rogaba por ser pellizcado. Naruto había logrado girar su cuerpo lo suficiente como para que su pene fuera ligeramente iluminado y su sombra se reflejaba sobre el telón, con la verga dura y erecta, hambrienta por atención.

La mano de Sasuke acarició el bulto en sus pantalones cuando notó la marca de su mano en el trasero de Naruto, era como una marca de dominación, la piel enrojecida contrastaba contra la bronceada curvatura de su piel.

—Imprimiré una copia de esta—murmuró Sasuke. Sin importar qué, esa imagen sería una parte prominente y permanente de su colección privada, que jamás le mostraba al mundo.

Alcanzó su pene y se acarició hasta tener otro orgasmo, su mirada estaba enfocada en la mejor toma que había hecho, cerró los ojos mientras el éxtasis recorría su cuerpo.

Naruto se despertó asustado. La alarma no se había activado pero él sí. Sonrió reaciamente. Después de masturbarse en el baño, se había sentado a estudiar, solo para que su mente se distrajera cada dos segundos. Ahora estaba recostado sobre un charco de su propio semen y su pene aún estaba medio endurecido.

—Hombre —dijo Naruto en voz alta—. Tendrás que dejar de pensar en eso.

Contrariamente empezó a pensar más en eso, su estómago comenzó a cosquillear con la emoción que sentía al pensar en todo lo que ocurrió esa tarde, escena por escena. Pensó que sabía lo que hacía cuando se quitó la ropa. Era un estudiante de arte y había modelado antes, además, había visto muchas veces a Sasuke trabajar y el hombre jamás había puesto una mano encima a sus modelos.

Debió haber sido algo que él hizo, pensó miserablemente. Algo que no sabía acerca de sí mismo pero que Sasuke pudo notar y que lo hizo atarlo. No, no solo atarlo, colocó esos inmovilizadores en las muñecas y lo estiró para atraparlo en la barra. Y luego los separadores. El frío metal había contrastado con la calidez de los dedos de Sasuke, a pesar de que apenas había rozado su piel mientras ató a Naruto con ellos.Se colocó sobre sus rodillas. 

Sin darse cuenta, la mano izquierda de Naruto estaba masajeando sus testículos mientras con la derecha acariciaba su pene. Pensó en las manos de Sasuke sobre su cuerpo, acariciando su brazo con gentileza y finalmente esa mano fuerte castigandolo con un golpe en el trasero. Naruto gritó cuando se corrió una vez más, arqueó la espalda de manera que su dolorido trasero estuviera elevado, ofreciéndoselo al hombre que estaba parado detrás de él.

_**Continuara...** _

  
  
  
[1] Esposas de cuero 

[2] 

**_Aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta apasionante relación que apenas está dando indicios de comenzar entre Naruto y Sasuke._ **

**_Cuantas o cuantos terminaron con hemorragia nasal, Imposible evitarlo después de esa sesión fotográfica tan erótica. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo._ **

**_Nos leemos pronto. ^.^_ **

  
  



	3. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama y la historia pertenece a Catt Ford.
> 
> Advertencias: Lenguaje fuerte, OoC. Que lo disfruten.

**Capítulo 2**

Suigetsu se sentía impaciente. Sasuke lo había llamado la noche anterior por el inconveniente que había surgido y tan de pocas palabras cómo era el pelinegro no se dignó a darle ninguna otra explicación que esa, hasta que llegó ese día al estudio. No podía creer su suerte.

—¿Qué? ¿Ese hijo de perra no llegó?

—No y al parecer su agencia no puede localizarlo. Tendremos que buscar a otro modelo —dijo Sasuke. 

Demasiado tranquilo en opinión de Suigetsu, si había algo que el Uchiha exigía era la perfección y la puntualidad, que el modelo no llegará debería de tenerlo de un humor de perros, en cambio se le notaba intranquilo, pero no por el problema actual. Sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con cierto rubio atolondrado que aún no llegaba.

Sasuke se sentía un poco distraído. Naruto tampoco había llegado y él había pasado la noche en vela. Cada vez que trataba de quedarse dormido, inconscientemente encendía la luz y miraba la fotografía que había hecho de Naruto, donde lo miraba con sorpresa. Se dijo a sí mismo que quemaría los negativos. Después de todo, el dobe no había acordado hacer eso, por lo que no estaba bien conservarlas. Definitivamente las quemaría. Pero todavía no, las conservaría por un poco más de tiempo. 

No quería aceptarlo, pero le preocupaba que el rubio decidiera no volver.

— ¿Dónde está tu asistente? Se me antoja algo dulce. — dijo el peliblanco poniendo su mejor cara pervertida, Sasuke simplemente lo ignoró, así que intentó hablarle de nuevo, pero no reaccionaba. Se estaba comportando muy extraño.

— ¡UCHIHA!.— gritó Suigetsu.

— ¿Qué quieres?

El peliblanco rodó los ojos, al parecer hoy no era su día, así que simplemente desistió de provocarlo con su asistente y hablo de negocios. 

—¿Qué te gustaría entonces? ¿Un pelirrojo, rubio o alguien de cabello oscuro? —preguntó Suigetsu mirando varias fotografías de modelos—. Tendremos que conocerlos a todos en persona, ¿no?

—Por supuesto. No puedes conocerlos por completo por su perfil. Diablos, incluso mienten con sus medidas —dijo Sasuke.

—¿Los perfiles incluyen sus medidas? —Suigetsu preguntó con emoción y comenzó a leer uno de ellos.

—Altura y peso, Suigetsu, no la longitud —dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido. 

Se giró al escuchar la puerta crujir y sintió como el corazón le dió un vuelco. Naruto estaba parado ahí, colocando su mochila correctamente en una esquina, lejos del camino.

—Hola Sasuke, Sr. Hōzuki. ¿Desean café? — habló más fuerte de lo normal, provocando que se sonrojara. No se atrevía a mirar a Sasuke a la cara por temor a que el hombre mayor se burlara de él. O peor aún, que notara con solo verlo que había pasado la noche entera masturbándose y pensando en él y aún más humillante, imaginando que él le hacía cosas.

—Sí por favor, ve abajo y compra tres cafés y tartas —dijo Sasuke mientras le entregaba el dinero.

—Café con leche para mí —agregó Suigetsu —. Grande, con canela…

—Lo recuerdo, Sr. Hōzuki. Grande, con canela, descafeinado y crema batida baja en grasa. —Naruto tomó el billete, tuvo cuidado de no tocar los dedos de Sasuke y se desvaneció para conseguir el café que su jefe deseaba.

Suigetsu miró a Naruto con incredulidad y luego a Sasuke, que sonreía arrogante mientras miraba a su asistente.

—¿Qué hiciste para que se comportara?

—Oh, solo le azoté el trasero —dijo Sasuke.

Suigetsu se carcajeó, estaba seguro que no era verdad, de serlo ni lo mencionaria.

—Si tan solo fuera verdad, pero en este tiempo con las demandas de acoso por simples roces, los jefes ya no podemos hacer eso. Es una lástima. Muchos chicos mejorarían si tuvieran una mano fuerte que los controlara y les mostrará su lugar. Bueno, sea lo que sea que le hayas hecho, ha funcionado, deberías darme la receta, ya sabes, tal vez también lo intente. Ese rubio es delicioso.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, no le gustaba ni un poco la idea de que Suigetsu quisiera acercarse de esa manera al dobe. 

—Cabello oscuro —dijo cambiando el rumbo de la conversación. Estaba a punto de decir rubio, pero desistió ya que usar a Naruto era un hecho.

—¿Qué? Ah si, el modelo. Comparto tu opinión, excepto por los artículos de cuero negro, lucen mejor con alguien pelirrojo o rubio—dijo Suigetsu, agachando la cabeza para estudiar los perfiles de los modelos otra vez.

—Estaba pensando en usar a Naruto para algunas de las fotografías —dijo Sasuke casualmente.

El tono de voz descuidado alertó a Suigetsu de que algo se estaba cocinando. Se iba a divertir a costillas del pelinegro, si antes sospechaba que había sucedido algo entre esos dos esto lo confirma.

—No lo sé, mi querido Sasuke-kun, no puedes tomar a alguien ingenuo y denso como Naruto-kun para que haga estas cosas —dijo, acariciando su barbilla—. Sería una gran sorpresa para él. Estaría impactado y de paso terminaría traumado.

Sasuke mostró una sonrisa arrogante, recordando lo fácil y rápido que Naruto se había desnudado para él con una simple orden.

—No estaba pensando en usarlo para las fotografías más fuertes. Solo pensé que se vería bien vestido de cuero y que podríamos usarlo para las fotografías que solo muestren cierto grado de sensualidad.

Suigetsu lo consideró. Debía admitir que a pesar de su horrenda forma de vestir solo de naranja el rubio era un hombre sexy que exudaba sensualidad y masculinidad.

—Muy bien. Es un chico sexy, aunque gritón e irritante. Le preguntaremos. ¿Le ofreces el salario mínimo para un modelo?

—Sí, le va bien. Por supuesto necesitaré hacer unas fotografías de prueba.

—Por supuesto. —Suigetsu aceptó, sus labios no pudieron ocultar la sonrisa.

La puerta se abrió y Naruto entró, balanceo con cuidado una caja que tenía una selección de pasteles y tres cafés. Colocó todo sobre la pequeña mesa de la cocina y sacó platos desechables y servilletas. Sacó la crema del refrigerador y coloco las cucharas para el azúcar.

—Siéntate con nosotros, Naruto —dijo Sasuke.

Naruto miró a través de sus pestañas sin levantar la cabeza, se sorprendió tanto que no pudo emitir ni un sonido. Se preguntó si iba a ser despedido o si le propondría algo parecido como la noche anterior, pero cuando se imaginó a Suigetsu en el lugar de Sasuke sintió rechazo de solo imaginarlo. Sasuke le entregó uno de los cafés.

—Suigetsu tiene una propuesta para ti.

Naruto se sonrojó, solo esperaba que Sasuke no le hubiera dicho al peliblanco lo que ocurrió la noche anterior. Comenzó a ponerse de pie, estaba a punto de tomar su mochila y salir corriendo para no volver a aparecer por el estudio en lo que le restaba de vida cuando una mano se aferró a su muñeca, inmovilizando.

Sasuke alzó la voz tratando de llamar la atención del rubio, pero lo único que consiguió fue que este se soltará de forma agresiva. Tenía que admitir que el rubio tenía carácter.

—No es algo de lo que debas preocuparte, ni nada de lo que seguro te estás imaginando, dobe. Solo quiere saber si estarías dispuesto a usar algo de esta ropa y dejarte fotografiar con ellas.

Suigetsu colocó un catálogo viejo sobre la mesa y Naruto pudo ver unos pantalones de cuero ordinarios, del tipo que usaría para ir a un club, si tuviera el dinero para ir o para comprar los pantalones. Levantó la mirada un poco más calmado encontrándose con que Sasuke le sonreía o era mejor decir que estaba burlándose de él a lo que frunció el ceño enojado.

—Quiero hacer unas fotografías de prueba para ver si funcionan. Después de todo, Suigetsu no puede tomar una decisión sobre si usarte como modelo cuando aún no ha visto como luces en película fotográfica.

Naruto asintió ligeramente y suspiró lleno de alivio. Comprendiendo que Sasuke le insinuaba que Suigetsu no había visto las fotografías de ayer.

— Muy bien, supongo que puedo hacer eso. —Colocó un ligero énfasis en la palabra «eso».—  _ "Unas simples fotografías con pantalones de cuero no va a hacer que se repita lo de anoche."  _ Pensó el rubio más tranquilo, después de todo no estarían solos. 

Sasuke sonrió satisfecho. Si lograba que Naruto aceptara eso, no dudaba que pronto podría convencerlo para hacer escenas más eróticas y sexuales como las de anoche, pero considerando la evidencia fotográfica de lo mucho que Naruto lo había disfrutado y cómo huyó con lo que seguro era una erección, supuso que lo podría dar por sentado si sabía cómo convencerlo para que ahora lo hiciera, pero con público, aunque muy en el fondo no le gustaba la idea de que alguien más lo viera así. 

Suigetsu lamió la crema batida de su pajita y miró el intercambio entre ambos hombres. Sasuke tramaba algo. Suigetsu estaba seguro de eso. Disfrutaría de ver cómo concluiría todo eso porque ayer, Naruto se había comportado de una forma desafiante y grosera. Pero hoy, era amable aunque aún estaba a la defensiva y reaccionó un poco fuerte recién. Daba por hecho que algo debió pasar entre esos dos, lo único que le faltaba averiguar era el que y que tan lejos llegó Sasuke.

—Naruto, llama a las agencias de estos chicos y arregla una cita con ellos para mañana. Cuando termines, ve a la parte trasera, te estaremos esperando, no tardes, dobe. Buscaremos un par de pantalones de cuero que sean de tu talla y haremos un par de fotografías —ordenó Sasuke.

Se levantó y caminó al estudio con Suigetsu, sin asegurarse si Naruto había seguido sus instrucciones, a pesar de lo idiota que podia ser el rubio sabía que haría bien su trabajo.

—Vamos, puedes decírmelo —dijo Suigetsu persuasivamente.

—¿Decirte qué? —preguntó Sasuke.

—¿Lo que pasó entre Naruto y tú? No lo azotaste de verdad, ¿o sí? —Suigetsu se ajustó los pantalones inconscientemente. Ese rubio siempre había tenido algo que le atraía y el solo pensar en domarlo y verlo sumiso a sus pies se la ponía dura.

—Si lo hiciera, ¿lo diría? —lo molesto Sasuke —. Y si no lo hice, podría mentir para impresionarte. Podría decir que lo tuve toda la noche amarrado y colgado de las muñecas, que lo azote hasta dejarle el trasero rojo, pero no sabrías si estoy mintiendo o no. — dijo arrogante.

Suigetsu comenzó a carcajearse, se dobló tanto que se cayó del taburete, Sasuke estiró un brazo para sostenerlo y bufó al ver lo contento que parecía estar su amigo.

—Como si te importara algo impresionar a alguien más que no sea tu padre o hermano. —dijo Suigetsu jadeando por la risa.— Nunca entenderé tu obsesión por enorgulleserlos.— rodó los ojos.

Sasuke bufo e ignoro lo último. No importa si se molestaba en explicarle a Suigetsu como funcionaba su relación con su familia, no lo entendería o simplemente le restaría importancia. Sería una pérdida de tiempo. Así que simplemente lo dejo reír como una hiena.

Naruto entró, los miró en silencio hasta que Sasuke logró controlar a Suigetsu y luego preguntó—: ¿Todo listo?

—Sí, la agencia que tenía a la mayoría arregló las citas de nueve a doce, pero algunos modelos solo podrán venir de una a cinco, ¿no hay problema con eso?

—No, ninguno —dijo Sasuke—. ¿Cuál es tu talla de cintura y longitud de entrepierna?

Naruto dijo su talla y Suigetsu comenzó a buscarla rápidamente entre las muchas montañas de ropa que había traído, sacando todos los pantalones de la talla del rubio.

Naruto levantó una mano y acarició un par de pantalones color vino tinto, hechos de cuero suave.

—Me gustan estos. Son mejores que los típicos negros que todos usan.

— Es cierto. — Le dió la razón Sasuke. — Y combinan con el color de tu piel, dobe —dijo Sasuke, recordando la suave piel bronceada que conoció la noche anterior. 

Naruto lo miró con enojo por el insulto y algo abochornado porque sabía la razón del comentario, lo que lo hizo recordar la noche anterior. Por un momento se preguntó cómo se había sentido Sasuke cuando lo vio en esa situación y si lo había afectado en algo. Se excito al recordar todas las sensaciones nuevas que sintió la noche anterior y espero que su miembro erecto no fuera visible, sin embargo no se percató de que su mirada y labios entreabiertos les transmitían justamente eso a los dos hombres.

—Ponte esto también —dijo Suigetsu, lanzándole una camiseta blanca dándole la espalda, ese rubio era demasiado tentador y la mirada de pocos amigos que le dió Sasuke le confirmó que entre esos dos hay algo o está está por iniciar.

Naruto la atrapó, sus dedos se deslizaron sobre la seda.

—Ve a vestirte, dobe —le ordenó Sasuke—. Haremos unas cuantas tomas para que Suigetsu pueda tomar una decisión.

Naruto se dirigió al baño a cambiarse mientras Sasuke preparaba su cámara digital sobre el trípode  **[1]** que había dejado ahí desde la noche anterior. 

Le excitaba ordenarle a Naruto en el mismo set y se preguntaba lo incómodo que esto haría sentir al ojiazul. 

Suigetsu silbó cuando Naruto emergió del baño. La camisa de seda era ajustada y se notaban sus pezones debajo de la tela blanca y traslúcida. Los pantalones de cuero se acomodaron perfectamente a sus delgadas caderas y delineaban con detalle sus glúteos; las delgadas líneas le hacían saber a los dos hombres mayores que no tenía ropa interior.

—Naruto —dijo Sasuke, su voz ronca ronroneó con poder—. Ve al set. Coloca las manos detrás de ti e inclínate sobre la barra.

Naruto sintió que su pene saltó al escuchar el tono dominante en la voz de Sasuke, que prometía una rica recompensa si obedecía. Nunca pensó encontrarse en la situación donde sería un hombre, su jefe, quien lo haría sentir todas esas emociones nuevas con solo hablarle, no dejando más opción que obedecer. Automáticamente, caminó hacia el telón, se estremeció por el frío piso de cemento debajo de sus pies desnudos. El telón estaba ligeramente más cálido, aunque se tropezó cuando se olvidó de la esponja que se encontraba debajo de la tela.

Cuando alcanzó la barra, Naruto volvió a mirar a Sasuke, no se giró por completo, pero estaba ligeramente expuesto a la luz, sus ojos lo miraron con incertidumbre, preguntándose si esta era la pose correcta.

—Las manos detrás de tu espalda. Inclínate sobre la barra —le dijo Sasuke animadamente. 

Suigetsu se movió abruptamente y se paró detrás del escritorio que tenía el monitor de la computadora de Sasuke, para poder ocultar la erección que estaba seguro tendría pronto. Al escuchar la orden de Sasuke, Naruto colocó sus manos tras de sí, se inclinó sobre la barra echando su pecho hacia adelante. Los botones de la camisa comenzaron a separarse. Sus pezones estaban erectos y eran pequeños bultos que ensombrecían la seda blanca que se presionaba contra ellos.

— Es agradable ver que aunque un poco torpe aún puedes seguir órdenes, dobe.—dijo Sasuke suavemente.

Incluso desde donde Suigetsu estaba, podía ver cómo el suave cuero delineaba con detalle hasta las venas del pene de Naruto, que estaba erecto. La voz de Sasuke tuvo un efecto sorprendente en Naruto. Sin importar cuánto trató de evitar una erección, esta se mostró orgullosa en su pantalón. Se sentía un voyerista al estar presenciando una escena tan erótica como la que el pelinegro y el rubio estaban protagonizando.

La pose que el rubio había tomado tenía el efecto de hacerlo lucir como si sus manos estuvieran atadas detrás de la espalda, pero sus ojos eran desafiantes y su boca estaba entreabierta con la respiración levemente agitada con sus mechones rubios que llegaban casi a la barbilla, dándole un toque aún más erótico y atrevido.

Sasuke caminó hasta el set y despeinó el cabello del rubio, haciéndolo lucir como si acabara de levantarse de la cama después una ardiente noche de sexo. Sacó su brillo labial y lo aplicó en los labios rosas hasta que brillaron. Sasuke pretendió no notar que Naruto saltaba cada vez que lo tocaba, pintando esos suaves labios entreabiertos. Como último toque, abrió un botón de la camisa, pasó las yemas de sus dedos sobre la piel expuesta para abrir ligeramente la camisa. Sonrió y miró a Naruto a los ojos cuando escuchó un pequeño gruñido de deseo, inaudible para Suigetsu.

—Eres exquisito —dijo cerca de su oído y volvió a su cámara.

Naruto era consciente de cada ligera caricia de los dedos de Sasuke contra su piel, el pulgar que esparció el brillo sobre sus labios, los dedos que se movían sobre su pecho y las manos sobre sus hombros mientras lo acomodaba. Se olvidó de que Suigetsu se encontraba con ellos en el estudio.

—Sasuke —dijo Suigetsu casi susurrando—. Se ve muy bien.

—¿Lo suficientemente bien como para usarlo en tu catálogo? —preguntó Sasuke susurrando, para evitar que Naruto escuchara sus palabras, pero sí su voz.

—Lo suficientemente bien como para follárselo —aclaró Suigetsu, riendo cuando Sasuke lo miró serio. Suigetsu se dió cuenta que a diferencia de los otros modelos con los que trabajaron y de los que hacía siempre comentarios sexuales a los cuales Sasuke ni siquiera prestaba atención, Naruto era el único por el que reaccionaba y estaba seguro era el único que despertaba su lado posesivo. 

Después de controlar a su pene, caminó al lado de Sasuke 

— No te preocupes, es tuyo. Puedes usarlo primero.

—¿Mío? —preguntó Sasuke sorprendido. — Sabes perfectamente que ya no me interesan esas cosas desde hace mucho y no entiendo porque lo mencionas cuando sabes la razón. 

—Mientes —dijo Suigetsu confiado, restándole importancia a lo que dijo el pelinegro, ya era hora que dejara el pasado atrás.— Además, es tuyo, lo quieras o no. Solo reacciona a tus órdenes y ya se comporta como tú sumiso aunque aún no se haya dado cuenta. —Alzando la voz, le habló al rubio—. Naruto, gira un poco a tu izquierda.

—Muy bien —dijo Naruto con confianza, moviéndose en la dirección que Suigetsu le pidió.

—¿Ves? Nada, ahora inténtalo tú.

Sasuke lo miró con fastidio y le habló a Naruto.

—Deslízate un poco sobre la barra, mantén la cámara a tu derecha.

—Sí, señor.

Suigetsu sonrió mostrando sus dientes afilados cuando el rubio, que había sido tan rebelde ayer, se deslizó obedientemente en la dirección correcta, mirando con ansias a Sasuke para cerciorarse de que lo hacía correctamente.

—Bien hecho dobe.— dijo Sasuke.

Naruto lo miró como si acabara de abrir un regalo de navidad.

—¿Ves? Es tuyo. —Suigetsu codeó a Sasuke.

—No lo quiero, no quiero a nadie. —Sasuke refunfuñó y comenzó a fotografiar.

_ “Sí, claro, pero alguien te desea aunque todavía no lo comprenda.”  _ Pensó Suigetsu. Además no creía que pudiera resistirse mucho al ojiazul, era de una belleza exótica y esas líneas finas que apenas y se notaban en sus mejillas que además simulaban bigotes lo hacen ver adorable e incluso sexy. No entendía porque Sasuke se negaba tanto a tenerlo. Si tan solo él tuviera una oportunidad. Suspiró frustrado.

— Deja de actuar como un emo amargado, Sasu-chan. ¡Apenas tienes treinta y dos! Te quedan muchos años que podrías disfrutar en compañía de ese hermoso rubio, ¿Quieres pasar el resto de tu vida pasando los días encerrado aquí solo tomando fotografías y solo? —Levantó una mano para cortar el argumento que estaba seguro el fotógrafo iba a comenzar—. Lo sé, tu arte es lo único que necesitas, pero ¿En verdad dejarás pasar la oportunidad de llevarte a la cama a esa hermosa criatura? —Se lamió los labios y comenzó a mirar a Naruto.

—Desabotónate la camisa por completo —le ordenó Sasuke cortantemente, estaba furioso, sabía que su amigo tenía razón aunque no quisiera aceptarlo. Le afectó la mirada herida en el rostro de Naruto mientras comenzaba a abrirse la camisa.

Sasuke caminó hacia él y abrió la camisa de manera que se pudiera ver todo el pecho del ojiazul. —: Lo estás haciendo bien, Suigetsu me estaba fastidiando.— Murmuró.

—No se preocupe-ttebayo —dijo Naruto en voz baja. 

Sasuke le dio unas cuantas palmadas a la cadera a Naruto, mirando a los ojos azules cuando escuchó que inhaló fuertemente.

—Tómatelo con calma, dobe. Ahora no es el momento.

Naruto asintió, tenía las pupilas dilatadas y la respiración acelerada. Sabía que su pene estaba resaltado por el ajustado cuero y que los dos hombres podían notarlo, pero no se atrevía a comprobarlo. Sasuke era un profesional y regresó a hacer las fotografías.

—Muy bien Naruto, ahora quítate la camisa.

—Lindo tatuaje, ¿cuándo te lo hiciste? —preguntó Suigetsu.

Naruto agachó la cabeza para ver el espiral que parecía tener ocho kanjis alrededor de este que era visible en su estómago, mostrando un camino de vellos rubios que llegaba a su entrepierna y notando como los pantalones de cadera baja lo hacían ver sexy. 

—Cuando vine a Tokio para estudiar. —respondió. No estaba tan loco para decirle la verdadera razón de su tatuaje o cuando se lo hizo en realidad.

—¿Necesitas tomar un descanso, Naruto? —preguntó Sasuke, pero su mirada era seria. No estaba seguro de la verdadera razón, pero no se sentía cómodo cada vez que Suigetsu se acercaba mucho al rubio o trataba de hablar con él.

—¡No!

Bueno, esa respuesta salió más fuerte de lo que pretendía. Naruto alejó la mirada y se percató de que Suigetsu también se reía. Naruto no entendía sus propias reacciones, nunca se había sentido así con un hombre y antes de ayer se consideraba hetero, ahora no estaba tan seguro de eso. Cuando Sasuke le ordenó que se diera la vuelta, lo hizo agradecido, se sentía avergonzado por su comportamiento. Miró sobre su hombro solo para notar que dos pares de ojos estaban enfocados en su trasero, pero al menos de esta forma, no podían notar lo excitado que estaba por obedecer las órdenes de Sasuke.

Suigetsu estaba concentrado en mantener su mano alejada de sí mismo. La forma en la que los pantalones se ajustaban perfectamente a cada glúteo, abrazando la piel e introduciéndose ligeramente en la grieta entre ellos, le hizo desear visitar uno de sus clubes favoritos y pronto. Preferiblemente esa tarde. El torpe asistente de su amigo lo estaba llevando a sus límites.

—Levanta tu trasero, Naruto —dijo Sasuke.

Suigetsu no pudo evitar ver la entrepierna del pelinegro. Sasuke siempre parecía estar muy controlado, pero ¿acaso hoy no estaba un poco más abultado de lo usual? Al menos no era el único que estaba en apuros, tendría que ser de piedra para resistirse a un chico tan atractivo como Naruto. Era un sumiso nato o al menos hasta ahora era lo único que había notado de este a pesar de su rebeldía y Suigetsu conocía bastante del tema, sus manos le cosquillean con el deseo de entrenarlo.

Pero era un hombre honorable y en verdad le agradaba Sasuke. Lo había invitado a su club favorito y trató de presentarle a un par de chicos lindos, pero Sasuke simplemente los rechazó. Suigetsu sospechaba que por fin había encontrado al hombre ideal para él. El rubio tenía una personalidad fuerte, pero necesitaba de alguien responsable que cuidará de él y parecía haberse sentido atraído por Sasuke por alguna razón, no es como si el pelinegro allá mostrado algún interés en su asistente para darle motivos al rubio de su repentina atracción. Podría tomar tiempo, pero estaba seguro de que el amargado de su amigo eventualmente caería ante los encantos del ojiazul.

—Eh, tengo que irme Sasuke —dijo Suigetsu, cambiando de posición impacientemente.

—Espera. Deja que descargue estas fotografías para que puedas verlas. Todo esto fue para que decidieras si quieres usarlo o no —Sasuke insistió—. Sólo tomará un momento.

Oh, definitivamente quiero usarlo . Pensó Suigetsu, pero siguió a Sasuke a la computadora.

—Acércate, Naruto. Ven a ver cómo luces.

Naruto se acercó a los dos hombres, curioso de saber cómo se veía con esa ropa.

—Mierda —dijo Sasuke, el tono de su voz era suave y ronco, cuando miró por fin las imágenes ampliadas en la pantalla. 

_ “Naruto, eres natural. Un sumiso natural.”  _ Pensó en decirle Suigetsu pero en cambio dijo—: Buen trabajo, Naruto. Creo que podremos usar estas, si estás de acuerdo.

Naruto usó sus brazos para cubrirse, se sentía un tanto expuesto al estar tan cerca de los dos hombres sin su camisa. Se sintió incómodo al notar la mirada de Suigetsu que parecía atraída hacia sus pezones. Miró a través de sus pestañas a Sasuke esperando su aprobación o algún comentario sobre las fotografías. 

Sasuke estaba asintiendo y sonriendo. Definitivamente lo quería y estaba a punto de caer por ese usuratonkachi.

—Me gustaría mucho fotografiarte, si estás dispuesto.

—Está bien —dijo Naruto, sus ojos brillaron excitados y Sasuke sospechaba cuál podría ser la razón de tanta emoción.

—¡Bien! —Suigetsu aplaudió, asustando a los dos hombres, que se habían perdido en la mirada del otro—. Entonces me marcho. Hasta pronto Sasuke, te veo mañana. Gracias, Naruto. Serás una gran ventaja, de eso estoy seguro. —Salió por la puerta y se dirigió a su club, que no estaba muy lejos. Necesitaba encontrar alivio.

Naruto permaneció con los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, preguntándose si debía ir a cambiarse.

—Bien, ya puedes quitarte esos —dijo Sasuke, mirando fijamente al bulto en sus pantalones—. No queremos que los estires al punto de que después te queden flojos.

Naruto enrojeció y corrió hacia el baño, no se dio cuenta de que Sasuke presionó una mano contra su propia entrepierna al mirar ese par de glúteos perfectos moverse debajo de la delgada capa de cuero.

Cuando estaba a salvo bajo su ropa holgada, Naruto salió del baño y colgó los pantalones de cuero en el perchero que Sasuke le había dado. Escuchó ruidos provenientes del cuarto oscuro, Naruto se dirigió a la puerta y miró con incertidumbre.

—¿Hay algo más que tengo que hacer hoy?

Sasuke se giró y lo miró con un poco de culpabilidad, estaba tan ansioso por revelar las fotos que se olvidó completamente del rubio. 

—¡Oh! No lo creo. Puedes marcharte Naruto.

—Muy bien entonces. ¿Lo veo mañana?

Sasuke sonrió, disfrutando la sonrisa llena de añoranza en el rostro del rubio.

—Mañana. No llegues tarde, usuratonkachi.

—¡Sí señor!

Sasuke miró la esbelta figura con sorpresa. Definitivamente Suigetsu tenía razón y Naruto se comportaba como si ya fuera su sumiso.

Tanto Naruto como él durmieron muy poco esa noche.

  
  
  
  


**_Continuará…_ **

  
  
  


**_Aquí está otro nuevo capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció? Las temperaturas entre esos dos están en aumento. La tensión sexual está en el aire y el pobre Suigetsu salió perjudicado y con un problema en sus pantalones. Esos dos están por lanzarse uno encima del otro, pero al parecer Sasuke no quiere dar su brazo a torcer, pero Naruto y su encanto lo terminaran por hacer caer. No estaba muy segura de cómo describir el sello que tiene Naruto en su estomago, espero no haberlos decepcionado, si alguien me ayuda con eso les estaría agradecida._ **

**_Nos leemos pronto!_ **

**_Meg-chan_ **

  
  


[1] Tripode 


End file.
